


Rotting on the Vine by Fairbreeze

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: There is no delicate way to eat an orange.





	Rotting on the Vine by Fairbreeze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rotting on the Vine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308115) by [fairbreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairbreeze/pseuds/fairbreeze). 



> This fic contains eroticized gore involving a minor.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Rotting on the Vine by Fairbreeze](http://archiveofourown.org/works/308115)  
**Length** : 0:05:16  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Rotting%20on%20the%20Vine.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
